1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of therapies for cardiac arrhythmias, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for forcing cardiac output by delivering a pulsatile electrical field to the heart during fibrillation or a hemodynamically compromising tachycardia.
2. Background Information
Approximately 400,000 Americans succumb to ventricular fibrillation each year. It is known that ventricular fibrillation, a usually fatal heart arrhythmia, can only be terminated by the application of an electrical shock delivered to the heart. This is through electrodes applied to the chest connected to an external defibrillator or electrodes implanted within the body connected to an implantable cardioverter defibrillator (ICD). Paramedics cannot usually respond rapidly enough with their external defibrillators to restore life. New methods of dealing with this problem include less expensive external defibrillators (and thus more readily available) and smaller implantable defibrillators. Since the first use on humans of a completely implantable cardiac defibrillator in 1980, research has focused on making them continually smaller and more efficient by reducing the defibrillation threshold energy level. The goal has been to reduce the size of the implantable device so that it could be implanted prophylactically, i.e., in high risk patients before an episode of ventricular fibrillation.
An ICD includes an electrical pulse generator and an arrhythmia detection circuit coupled to the heart by a series of two or more electrodes implanted in the body. A battery power supply, and one or more charge storage capacitors are used for delivering defibrillation shocks in the form of electrical current pulses to the heart. These devices try to restore normal rhythm from the fibrillation. While it works well at restoring normal function, the ICD is large in size and not practical for a truly prophylactic device. A small device capable of maintaining minimal cardiac output, in high risk patients, prior to admission into an emergency room is needed.
In addition, external defibrillators are limited in their performance. The typical paramedic defibrillation may be delayed by 10 minutes. At this time defibrillation may be irrelevant since the rhythm is often advanced to asystole. In asystole, there is little or no electrical activity and certainly no cardiac pumping.
There is a need for a new method and apparatus for dealing with ventricular fibrillation. The defibrillation approach does not work satisfactorily. External devices are too slow in arrival and implantable defibrillators are excessively large (and expensive) for prophylactic use.